Desert Dreams
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Keevan lies dying in the cave and reminisces on his beloved whom he longs to see again. During "Rocks and Shoals", Weyoun/Keevan.


**Latest of Weyoun and Keevan's love series (kind of), "Desert Dreams" takes place during the episode Rocks and Shoals, where Keevan is severely injured before Sisko and his crew come along. This concentrates on his thoughts and memories of Weyoun, and uses one method they agreed never to do - but Keevan can't help himself because he is suffering so much.**

 **I own nothing, not even the arrogant yet alluring Keevan, who is extremely underrated and played by the sexy Christopher Shea.**

For all he knew, he might die of the stench and moisture of this cave if not from the puncture of his internal organs. Keevan unleashed another series of coughs from the smell, coupled with his circulation slightly cut off, and his lungs still functioning properly but were closing in from mild suffocation of being underground. His back was numb from lying in the same position for so long; it was this damned bed, that was it. Makeshift, composed of rock and covered with enough thermal blankets that only worked as much. He sighed and closed his eyes, shutting out his surrounding Jem'Hadar - including bluntly vocal Third Remata'klan - and his pain.

"Weyoun..."

The name of his lover breathed from his lips as low as it could go so the Jem'Hadar would not hear him. They never mated, only borne in chambers and chemicals, living off ketracel-white - which they would need soon - and trained in the ways of a warrior for the Dominion. They would never understand how he longed to see his beloved one last time when it was impossible now...

But no, he could _not_. He would NOT die here in this wretched underground den. No matter how much he suffered in his body and his heart.

Remata'klan warned him of the nebula, but he had called it his paranoia and ordered the ship in only for the engine to lose control and send them spiraling downward to the planet's surface. Now it was too late for regrets, because it cost him his life and perhaps his reputation once this got back to the Founders. None of them could make contact yet, and now his condition was getting worse.

The Jem'Hadar weren't compassionate creatures, but he didn't deserve it from them. It was implanted in them from the moment they were conceived; all they had to do was obey and follow like the Vorta followed the Founders. "Obedience brings victory", a slogan of the Jem'Hadar that applied to the Dominion as well; it was the oath to take once joined. Keevan sighed again, out of habit because he had nothing else to do but lie on his back and stare at the jagged ceiling or at Remata'klan, who had now taken over the unit but remained Third despite the deaths of the First and Second recently. Keevan could rank him to First any time, but because he questioned his Vorta leader in the beginning, he would remain as he was.

Now Third was looking him down without any hint of previously mentioned compassion, but Keevan waved it off. The man was waiting for him to die so he could become First, but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Weyoun had made him promise to return home alive and well, regardless of the dire circumstances. His bond with Weyoun touched the thread they shared and traveled through to link with his lover once more, remembering the night before they parted when Keevan left Terok Nor for the routine of spying for more Starfleet vessels that could attempt to sabotage the Dominion presence in the Alpha Quadrant...

~o~

 _"I have to go, my love. It is the wish of the Founder, as you know."_

 _"I know." The older Vorta sighed. "We are in times of war, and I understand. But I can't help but feel..."_

 _Keevan knew what he was going to say, and stopped him with a kiss on the lips. This would be their last night together for a while, so tonight they had to spend every hour together before the morning broke, and Keevan would be gone from Terok Nor for some weeks or so. "We're bonded in body and soul, Weyoun. We will never be apart, not really, remember? Now cease those worries and take me to bed, make love to me all night if you must."_

 _Weyoun's amethyst eyes glittered with rising lust, matching his smile. "How can I resist that?" He took Keevan's hand and led him through the doorway, the door itself swooshing closed behind them, but just as he was about to unfasten the leather vest, he paused when Keevan spoke._

 _"If it comforts you, I promise to return alive and well despite the fact I can be cloned again, should I die somewhere." He hated bringing death up just as they were about to submit to each other's love, and it made Weyoun nervous again._

 _"Yes, please promise me that. I don't want you to die, even though our bodies and hearts are everlasting. Come home to me and honor it..."_

~o~

Yes, he would honor his promise and keep his hopes on the rise that the communication system could be fixed. Lovers should never break their own vows. Young Keevan opened his eyes and saw Third Remata'klan looking down at him the same as he always had, waiting patiently for him to die so he could be in charge. He smiled slightly.

"This must be quite...gratifying for you," he said, inhaling when his skin began to heat and moisten; he was sweating now, the temperature of the fire made getting to his sensitive flesh. "But I've decided NOT to give you the pleasure of watching me die in this...foul-smelling cavern. I intend to live, regardless of how severe my insides have been damaged."

"I understand." The answer was plain and simple.

"How long until we re-establish communications?" This was the second day, and if any longer...

"Seventh Yak'talon estimates it will take at least ten days before we can attempt a low-powered test," Remata'klan answered, dampening his hopes. Keevan internally burned; he coughed and closed his eyes again, turning his face away from the head of the Jem'Hadar unit. Ten days - that was too much longer to go before he died...

"It is time for the white."

He reopened his eyes. Oh, of course. They needed their nutrition if they were to help get out of here alive. It was his responsibility to keep them stable, after all; he would gladly risk the inside of his abdomen for his men's well-being even if their relationship was rigid. He nodded and gestured for the case of ketracel-white to be brought to him. Remata'klan set it down in front of him and stood back for Keevan to access the code and open it -

\- and showed only two vials of white. The rest were all but shattered beyond repair.

Without their white, the Jem'Hadar would be violent beyond control. Withdrawal meant lack of success, but perhaps he could manage with giving only one to his perhaps-someday First. "Third Remata'klan, can you vouch for the loyalty of your men?"

He exchanged a silent glance with his men for the moment before returning it back to Keevan and answered, "We pledge our loyalty to the Founders, from now until death."

"Then..." He held up one of the last of the vials and held it up, keeping the lid itself over the mess. "...receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong." He lowered his eyes and was about to close the lid of the case when one of the soldiers spoke up in shock at their leader being the only one to receive the reward. Remata'klan silenced him into his place.

Keevan supposed he owed them the explanation; he couldn't risk them tearing him apart, after all. Closing the case, he said, "This case of white _must_ last until we're rescued, at least ten days or possibly more. I will ration the supply." They looked at him blankly, distrusting and he knew it. He offered them an easy smile. "Don't worry; I am the Vorta. I will take care of you all."

They took his assurance without question, bowing their heads and turning to go back to their business, leaving their Vorta commander to lie back against his hell of a bed and close his eyes once again. That one vial left was the key to his fate, and if all of it was gone, they would turn on him. Until communications was re-established, he would keep it safe as he promised, but they would not last as long as ten days. He could only hope someone else would crash on this system, and then he would have some of the men sent out to retrieve them. The Dominion would never welcome him back as a failure; he would be executed and cloned again, and he could not do that to Weyoun. Weyoun had to be spared from this trouble.

"Third," he called, "I ask you to do a job for me."

Every day he sent them out to search for any one else who had crashed into the area. He would not rest until he was saved. He made a promise to Weyoun he intended to keep. Even if it seemed like a dream soon to be lost in the event of time.

Now that he was alone for the time being given there were guards at the entrance to this cavern, Keevan could let his mind wander without shame. If he ever so much as remembered any lovemaking times with Weyoun in front of them, he would get that stir between his legs which he could not control, but now, since they would be gone for awhile, he could act it out even if he wanted to. If only to make him feel better for the time being.

However, Weyoun's words rang through his brain from that first night they were together: _"We must swear that we will NEVER give ourselves the pleasure, that we give it to each other. To surrender unto ourselves means nothing compared to another being."_ He had been the one who started it all, trying to reach down his own body before Weyoun stopped him, being the older and wiser of the two. But the ache was so strong he couldn't take it; the building heat and tightness in his thighs was growing, and Weyoun wasn't here. Making a noise that combined both a cough and a sigh, Keevan closed his eyes briefly and reached down to unfasten the front of his pants and dip the other hand down to first meet with ruffled, pliable curls before finding the source of his desire.

"Ohhh..." His moans bounced off his eardrums and perhaps the cave walls. His nerves tingled throughout his body with each stroke of his sex, wishing Weyoun could do this to him now as much as it was working in this situation. The roots of his pubic hair tugged the fleshy hill above his length, drawing more stimulation and making him moan louder with each squeeze and tug, the closer he drew towards climax...

Keevan's final cries exploded higher on level when his warmth coated his fingers that he dried off on the inside of his trousers; satisfied that his body was relaxed from the tension, all he wanted to do now was go to sleep and dream of himself and Weyoun. "Oh, my love," he whispered before darkness crept over him. This might be the first time he had peace from bleak reality.

 **Read and review. Hope you liked. :D**

 **I have said this before, but in case no one knew, I was inspired by the Weyoun and Keevan pairing from another story that isn't on the site, but I wish I could show on my profile page if it weren't for the damned spam reasons. :( That story is "Immortal Beloved" by Rose of the Vortaphiles. Beautiful, dark and light at the same time, sexy and suspenseful are the words to describe, and these two Vorta together deserve more attention if anyone else agrees. Anymore stories I do of these two in the future, that story is in thanks.**


End file.
